Liontamers: Fact or Myth?
by QuothingNevermore
Summary: People believed that the secret bloodline is a myth, but one man can prove it wrong. Will they believe him or not? One genre will change base on the flow of the story. OC.


Summary: A young brave man who is actually become a king soon. Young prince Leon "Lionheart" Jericho(OC) is practicing being the next king by his mother, Leona the Courageous or Leona III(OC). Will his powers known or will someone comfort him? And people are investigating if Liontamers really exist or not.

Disclaimer: The story is usually a Fairy Tail story and I don't own it nor some influences of the story, just some ideas of this story and the OC's.

* * *

Introducing the OC's:

Leon "Lionheart" Jericho (Age: 22): One of the protagonist of the story. Son of Leo IV(Leo the Great) and Leona the Courageous. The prince of the Kingdom of Leo. In this story, he is the older brother of Loki(or Loke) and Lyon. Given the title called "Lionheart", cause of his strong courage to never give up a fight even to the death. His powers is usually unusual cause he can shift weapons by the use of his voice, can slip weapons if alert, illusionary things(due to high intelligence level), fire and earth power mastery, the user of the Leo Armor(I, II, III, IV, V(final form)) and increase power abit if critically hurt(in death situation). He is the last bloodline of the Liontamers(Not taming the lions, but to comfort the most insane powerful creatures and the black hearts(Most Evil).), master of hand-to-hand combat and his master of survival combat known him as the "Punk in town"(due to stealing and cocky in attitude). Description: He has a long golden wavy hair in the armpit area(Length), he has a bishounen blue eyes, bishounen looks like a Ladies-man. His bulit is slightly althletic, height of 5'11" and has a weight of 228 lbs. Clothing: What he wears is usually like a prince, very formal. But sometimes, he wears simple: shirt and slim pants.

Anton "Dark Crow/Raven" Zilmann (Age: 23): Known as "The Riddler" and one of the "traitors" of the story. In this story, he is a former investigation teammate of Gerard Fernandez about the secret of the Liontamers. Due to the hunger of power, he used his powers for crime. During the sentence, he used riddles to ruin people's lives and kill them leading the courts decision not only to leave the investigating team but to be a exile. After that, he vows for revenge against the people who want him on exile and went to a forest. His ally is one of his teammates, a female time-master named Ultear Milkovich(If I get the spelling right) in which people dubbed them as "Riddle and Time". Powers is usually the darkness like making people die by not following his riddles, giving them big consequence, summoned crows and ravens(in blue flames) to attack the enemy, summons the unholy and can even summon the skeletal ancient dragon. Description: His hair is long, wavy and rugged with piercing in his right eyebrow and earrings, his looks is also a bishounen, young looking but his age is a year older than Jericho, his built is normal, height of 6'1" and weighs at 239 lbs. Clothing: Grunge attire with a cape(former). Now, he wears a torn shirt with black leather jacket, with torn slim pants in the knee length and wears boots.

Leona the Courageous(Leona III) (Age 44): Leon Jericho, Loke and Lyons mother, the wife of Leo IV, and the queen of the Kingdom of Leo. She is one of the last bloodlines of the liontamers and her son as the successor. Given the title "Courageous" cause she has strong courage even at hard times. She is one of the Ally's of the Torched Heaven guild during her time when they had trouble to stop a powerful dragon and the Chairmain called her to comfort the dragon when she was at her young age. She had no guild at all and does not want to accept any applications even if at her time. Her powers is the same as her son but the difference is, she can summon flaming minions, controls the flame and she does not berserk but can even summon the flaming pride (Ancient Lion) with her full power. Description: Jericho usually looks like his mother, his mother is like the looks of the medieval times, wavy hair with color of dark yellow and keen brown eyes. Her built is like a 30 year old due to training, height is 5'4" and weighs at 137 lbs. Clothing: She wears usually her night attire even daytime, but sometimes she wears her queenly attire.

Leo IV(Leo the Great(formerly: Leo the Conqueror)) (Age:49): Father of Leon Jericho, Loke and Lyon and obviously the husband of Leona III. He released his eldest son out of the kingdom due to rebellious acts. His title named "Conqueror or The Great" cause of hunger of power and conquered kingdoms during his time. His powers we're all fire cause of flaming desire of destruction due to greed and tyranny for the growth of his kingdom, immune to magical and physical hits in a short time, and weapons expert. Description: Like most kings, he has a brown beard, long blond hair in the elbow length, looks more mature, built of a strong althletic man, height of 5'10" and weighs at 246 lbs. Clothing: more kingly, but when he got out of the kingdom he wears usually like a farmer.

* * *

So this my first Fairy Tail story with the introduction of my OC's and their background, powers, description and clothing. I'll study more about attitude for a while. So PM me or review, fave or follow the story if you guys want it. Pm or Review me on what you think guys. ^^. If there is something wrong of my story, PM me or Review it and I'll try my best to perfect the whole story. If you guys want to do a fan art of my OC's at Deviantart, please do. :) Just ask permission though. ^^. One more thing, if you guys ask bout my 2 OC's, I'll remind you guys that they are NOT wrestlers just because of their last name or nickname. Work, yes. But their actual fighting class, No. The first one is a class double S Leo knight and the other is a Necromancer/Riddler. That's all for now. :)


End file.
